


Tickles that Bind

by Doceo_Percepto, Fish_n_chips



Series: NSFW Little Nightmares II [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Forced Water Consumption, Humiliation, Mono has a bad time, Non Consensual Tickling, Six is awful, Tickle torture, Tickling, Wetting, please never do anything like her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_n_chips/pseuds/Fish_n_chips
Summary: Six and Mono have always been bonded. But Six decides to put those bonds to the test by exercising some ticklish restraint.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: NSFW Little Nightmares II [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Tickles that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! This work will have two in total! Also they’re mid to late teens here, not small kids. Keep that in mind!

Mono wasn’t nervous. Nope. Not a bit. 

Like a circling shark, Six passed in front of him, casting a look at once sly and knowing. He swallowed hard. Okay. He was nervous. He was willing to admit that. Excited, yes. But also nervous. _Anybody_ would be. 

Together they’d found a basement housing chains that once upon a time must have held kids against their will. Six had gotten an idea in her head, see, about testing his trust and loyalty. Like the fool he was, he went along with it. Call it a fascination of her, or maybe idiocy, whatever you want. But he’d listened. And that’s how he found himself stripped naked, with wrists chained above his head and ankles tied apart. 

“Are you gonna tell me anytime soon what exactly I’m doing here?” Feigning confidence might not be the wisest method when dealing with Six. Mono didn’t claim to be wise. He was curious, and more often than not, enjoyed the sort of trouble it got him into.

The only response was a lift in her eyebrow, and a tiny little smile, before she again passed out of his eyesight.

“No? No response? Awesome.” Why she kept circling, he didn’t know. But he had long ago learned to not trust her smiles. Right now he fell into the “Six-is-being-incredibly-shady-but-she-probably-wouldn’t-hurt-me-now” category.

“C’mon, Six, I know you always have master plans, but this is ridiculous,” Mono tried again. 

She seemed perfectly content to ignore his entreaty and keep up the mystery, much to his chagrin. Mono was trying to figure out if it was possible to maneuver his legs into a position better suited for hiding himself (nope, not possible) when Six materialized at his side again. Except this time, her fingers lightly skimmed across his bare stomach.

“Six!” Mono protested, sucking in his stomach. “You know I’m ticklish, this isn’t fair-”

She _did_ know. He just didn’t know the extent of her concern. Or rather, as he was soon to find, lack thereof.

Six’s smile only widened at his protesting. _Why do you think I’m doing this?_ Her eyes seemed to glitter gleefully, and another tickle was soon delivered in turn. A little to the right of his navel, her hand swished and spidered along his skin. But it didn’t stop right away as the last had, leading to Mono having to button back the giggles that wanted to burst from him.

“Siiix, please-“ Mono mewled, voice cracking while he tugged at his wrists. He jerked sideways, edging away from her hand as though it was a wriggling leech. It almost looked like he was dancing in place, and it only made Six chuckle in amusement before she pulled back.

The way she looked at him... It was unsettling. Like a child playing with a toy, or a tiny princess finding out just how _entertaining_ someone completely under her thumb could be. How much she could mess with him. Not like a friend, or a useful ally, but a plaything. Something to be used. And Mono gulped when Six lightly ran her soft fingertips — using both hands this time — up his torso. 

_Oh, God_. It clicked in his head, right as his body jolted away from her touch and a laugh burst involuntarily from his mouth. The tickling wasn’t a playful prelude to something else. No. The tickling was _the_ reason he was here. The sole reason. Horror doused his insides, but did nothing to stop his face from grinning like he was having the time of his life as she crawled her touch all the way up to his throat and paid special attention to a spot under his chin.

“Wait, no-” he desperately objected, but the word dissolved into a paroxysmal keen; his muscles seized, his chin tucked down, and he fought off another tide of laughter. 

The only relief came when Six pulled back and gave him a moment to breathe, which he gladly seized. However, her mischievous regard told him that this was a break, not the end. Oh jeez. His skin felt hypersensitized from the attention already, twitching in dreadful anticipation of her next assault. His wrists hurt, too, soundly abused in the metal cuffs. 

Okay. This was a misunderstanding, he was realizing that. Sometimes they tickled each other for fun. Not tied up, just - both getting shots at each other, and both enjoying themselves. Six clearly thought this would be fun, too. She didn’t know that the whole game was completely different when he couldn’t get away, and couldn’t protect or defend himself. Now he just had to make it clear to her that tickling the way they normally did was one thing, but this? This was an entirely different beast.

Shaking hair out of his eyes, he steadied his breathing. “Okay, Six? I know you think-”

She didn’t give him time to finish his statement. Her fingers leapt to his armpits, and this time wasn’t to test the waters. Six just dove in and scritched around, spidering across the surface in search of the perfect place to make him howl with laughter. And boy, did he. Mono could barely move; his current state of activity was limited to futile squirming. He rattled in the chains she’d bound him in, head thrown back from the screams and squeals that just _poured_ from him. Six lapped up every moment of his ticklish torment eagerly. 

Why wouldn’t she listen? Didn’t she realize the laughter was something he was helpless to? All the while, her nails scraped and scratched and kept him in a state of persistent mirth.

“SIX!! AAAIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!! Pleeeeease! Nohohohoho!!” Mono begged her, unable to even move back from her. The cuffs at his ankles prevented him from angling backwards. And with Six merely moving _closer_ to him to solve that problem, Mono found himself thoroughly tied into place.

Trapped, naked, and unable to reason with the only person who could set him free. What a combination!

Six’s methodical, twitchy hands played around in his pits for a little while longer until he started to cough rather than laugh. He still needed to breathe, and at least Six allowed him that reprieve. While Mono sagged, gasping, Six leaned up next to him. She rubbed gently at his side in what could have been comfort, but his hypersensitivity to the previous tickling made it harder for him to bear the touch without giggling. 

In this reprieve, he knew he needed to plead for his freedom, or at least explain to her that just because someone was laughing didn’t mean they were having a good time. Actually verbalizing _anything_ wasn’t as easy as he’d been hoping, though, not when he was still fighting to regain his breath, and certainly not with Six teasing at his sides. He twitched away from her touch, eyes round, but she only followed his pathetic attempt at aversion, and his breathless hiccups of laughter did nothing to help his cause.

“Hnnng, Six-” Again and again he tried futilely to twist away. “You… heh… you have to stop, haha…”

His legs beneath him were beginning to feel like jelly, reluctant to support his weight. In case he didn’t have enough problems to begin with, he was becoming increasingly aware of a pressure in his bladder. Simply put, after him and Six’s last pit stop, he hadn’t had a chance to go to the bathroom, and all the tickling was suddenly putting that at the forefront of his mind. 

Oblivious to his distress, Six hugged him from the side. She buried her face on the left side of his rib cage, nuzzling him close. Her hands roamed his middle affectionately, rubbing and kneading at his belly, but this only incited further hysterical giggles on his end. Even her _hair_ was tickling his side!

But when she rubbed her head against his shoulder, Mono realized something; Six was practically vibrating. And when her mouth drifted close to his neck to lap at his pulse gently, it made sense. Six wasn’t vibrating: she was _purring._ And she wasn’t making a decisive effort to tickle and prod him here— it was simply the light touches coinciding with his newfound hypersensitivity. 

Six wasn’t intentionally torturing him, at least she wasn’t meaning to. She was playing with him. And every nerve ending in his skin was screaming for release. 

“Six,” Mono spoke up again, when he found enough of a voice within him to talk again. “I need to explain something.. And you NEED to listen, oka–“ but he was cut off. Instead of Six halting what she was doing, or letting him go, she put a coy finger to his lips. _Sssshhhh,_ her devious expression seemed to say. And when his eyes widened in surprise, Six merely ruffled his hair playfully. She leaned in to bestow a peck on his cheek, and then darted from the room. To do what, though…? The key to these cuffs - and his freedom - was over on the table in the corner of the room. 

Mono tilted his head in confusion. He was frustrated at his inability to get Six to stop what she was doing and TALK with him. She was normally receptive to his instructions, but now she just went off doing her own thing. And that only left what she had planned further to the imagination. 

Mono couldn’t help but to shudder at this. If Six was having a ball just by tickling him, what did she have planned to further it?

His question was answered when Six arrived back down to the basement, glass bottle in hand. Admittedly, despite his trust in her, he balked when she approached him with it. Was she going to whack him with it? Just clock him over the head and knock him out?

No, no. She was unscrewing the cap of the bottle, raising it to his lips. Droplets of cool water met with his mouth, and Mono found himself yearning for the offered water. She helped him to drink it in steady gulps, and she stopped when he shook his head away from it. The bottle she set on the table, and neared him again, sporting another of her roguish smiles.

Mono was firm, though. She had shoehorned her own word in every time he tried to speak, but not this time. “Six. I NEED to talk to you. I need to explain why this isn’t okay, okay?”

Six didn’t answer, but she did wrap her arms around him to rest them at his lower back while he spoke. She tilted her head, but in a manner that she was entertaining the idea of him talking rather than her actually listening and processing to his words. 

“I probably would have been more receptive to all this had you told me what was going on.” Mono scolded her, still appalled that she thought this was okay. “We’ve gotta be clear about what we want to do with one another. You can’t just string me up and expect me to be okay with you going all out, and tickling me like this without asking! How would you feel if I did that to you?”

Six’s face barely betrayed any recognition of what he was telling her. She was listening, but somehow Mono doubted that what he was telling her was sinking in. At least not fully. He continued- “The point is, you’d want me to ask you if I could tickle you, wouldn’t you? Well that’s what we need to start doing with each other, is asking. Do you get what I’m trying to say to you?”

“Mhmm!” Six nodded, but there was a troubling lack of gravity in her expression. He had been more than frank. Probably way calmer than most people in his position would be. Now it was her turn to be earnest, and apologetic. At least repentant. And then she should immediately get the key and release him, because being trapped here wasn’t fun anymore, wasn’t frisky, wasn’t exciting. He wanted out.

She didn’t get the key, though. 

Six didn’t make a single move towards the table. She just kept… looking at him, expression light-hearted. 

“Six,” he started again cautiously. She was far from stupid - in fact, Six was often too smart for her own good. But one of her biggest shortcomings was comprehending the emotions of those around her. If something seemed right in her mind, then she simply assumed it was objectively right. Which is why these conversations were so important. But if she wasn’t taking it completely seriously…

She reached up, and then her palms smoothed along his cheeks. If it was an attempt at consoling him, then it wasn’t working. The softness of her expression and the tenderness of her touch belied her complete failure to release him from the chains. _I know what’s best for you,_ she seemed to be saying with every gentle touch. It’s like she wanted him to get all his protests out of the way, and then show him what _she_ thought he would enjoy, regardless of what he said.

This kind of shortsightedness from her wasn’t unfamiliar. But it was terrifying, doubly so when he was on the receiving end. He was way way too vulnerable and exposed right now to be at the mercy of her often misguided whims. In fact, he wanted little more than freedom and some clothes to feel comfortable.

“I’m serious,” he cut in sharply. Better to be frank. In a lower voice, he added, “Six, I really gotta piss, okay? Let me _out_.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes lit up, as if she’d struck gold, and Six lunged _again._ Mono had no time to protest as he was hugged around the waist and tickled like mad. Six wrapped her thin arms around him, now focusing her attention on his sides and his hips. Mono squealed shrilly, his voice going higher in pitch with this new attack. She was getting aggressive— and while he knew her to be that way when she wanted something, he didn’t ever think he’d have to bear the brunt of her force like this. 

“SIIIIIX!! Sihihihihix! P-please, wait!” Mono howled amidst his shrieks of laughter. Six clearly had no intention of halting her ticklish assault. It was bad enough that she wordlessly refused even when he expressed discomfort, but the worst was how he still didn’t know what purpose the tickles were serving. Her hands never. Stopped. Moving. And Mono was close to crying through his laughs. 

For a while she focused on his upper body in this way. She would go from his waist, to his ribs, to his pits, back to his hips, his tummy, and then his ribs again… Six wasn’t without some mercy, however, as each time she gave him an extended break, she gave him water to drink from the bottle. To ease his throat, and provide cold sustenance to help him through the torture. 

Not drinking the water wasn’t an option, as it sloshed messily over his face if he refused, and once he ended sneezing out water and gasping for breath. So he drank miserably and desperately every time she offered, afraid to do anything that reduced his already slim ability to pull air into his lungs.

Mono’s problems only mounted the more she made him drink. He hadn’t forgotten about his filling bladder, and each swig from the bottle reminded him that he was one step closer to the Inevitable. The ultimate embarrassment. His nakedness wasn’t lost on him either; was Six really this unknowing of what would happen if she kept going?

During one such water break, Mono lay sagging in his bonds, panting heavily in one: his exhaustion, and two: his dire need to _pee._ His head lolled to the side, while he frantically tried to keep his knees together to suppress the overwhelming urge to just _let it go._ This ended up being quite the feat, though, as his poor legs trembled at his inability to press together completely. He looked like someone who had been raked over the coals and was trying desperately to remain in one piece for the duration of this. 

“I… haa..” Mono pleaded between panting as she drew nearer with the water bottle. “Nns… Six.. _Please…_ I can’t drink anymore.. I seriously can’t…” How could she even do this to him?

Six tilted her head, but if she felt like being merciful to his plight, she didn’t look like it one bit. Nope, instead she put the bottle down, a tiny smile playing at her lips, and she reached around his stomach to hug him closely again. “Agh,” Mono grunted, stiff as a board in the hold. Six’s hair wisped uncomfortably in the hollows of his pits. Mono bit his lip. _Let go,_ he silently begged, thinking only of the hard weight low in his abdomen. _Please let go…_

Six, though, had other ideas. She leaned her little face up to meet his. Dressed in a smile, and that wasn’t good. Mono’s stomach dropped when he saw her mouth open, however; she wouldn’t! Except she totally would, and she was about to!

The boy whimpered helplessly in the chains. But nothing stopped Six from flicking her warm tongue playfully along his ribs. 

Mono wheezed out a squeak. His pelvis ached horribly by now, and the raspy snickers that accompanied this next set of tickles were less boisterous than before. Six didn’t end there. In fact her attention seemed to be divided into a few things— one, her licking along Mono’s ribs like a kitten to a milk dish, two, her left hand coiled around his waist to knead at his side and belly simultaneously, and three… The right hand that was slowly inching down his hips and starting a playful set of squeezing at his inner thighs.

If he could’ve crawled out of his skin, he would’ve. That was three tickle spots at once, and she was playing them to get at him unequally. His side being squeezed made him jerk the opposite way, only for Six’s tongue to step up its game. And that wasn’t counting the hand at his thighs, which operated with a mind all it’s own by switching and attacking the other when he thought he was safe. By that point, Six had tickled Mono silly. He was nearing delirium, begging her between squeals and childish giggling that only made Six adore him _more._

But she wasn’t done yet. There was still one thing she had to take care of. Her fun couldn’t commence if she couldn’t expel the elephant in the room.

Six posed herself right in front of Mono, facing him directly. His poor face was scrunched in forced mirth and some kind of physical discomfort that Six could only picture in her head. She beamed at him, and then renewed her work by launching another ticklish attack. _Don’t worry, Mono, I got this!_

She had decided to take care of him. And to her, he’d see how much she cared. She was certain of it.

Her hands now swapped periodically from sides and hips, to his overly-sensitive inner thighs. Mono all but detonated in laughter, truly wailing for mercy while his face flushed under the dim lighting. He knew well enough now, what she had planned. She was going to take matters into her own hands, as per usual, and eliminate his problem _her way._

“No—!! NOT THAT! Nahahahahahahaha, Six! Please don’t make me do thihihihihihihiiiis!!! Anything but _that!!_ ” Mono bawled. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks by now. But all Six saw was her friend having so much fun, and his enjoyment being so exuberant that his eyes had lost control, too!

Just like his bladder was about to.

Six tickled him in this manner for what felt like hours. And at some point Mono could feel her slick tongue dipping in and out of his belly button, sending him into further anguish. How long had she been tickling him? It was too much. All of it by then was too much. And somewhere down the line, something in him snapped. Mono couldn’t shove the urge back any further. His self-control had neared its end, and chose to let him know in the most humiliating way it possibly could.

The boy registered the physical feeling of warm liquid between his legs before his mind caught up with it. But he knew well enough what had happened. Mono was peeing himself. And only then did Six’s twitchy fingers retract from his sore skin.

The sound of it hitting the floor echoed harshly in his mind long after it had gone silent, as had the high-pitched, humorless laughter Six herself burst into when she realized what he was doing. While Mono sagged, now wet and cold and shivering, Six howled at how funny she must have thought it was.

It wasn’t funny at all to him. Now that the tickling was over with, and the urge in his bladder was gone, he just felt defeated, used, and worn. That didn’t even begin to describe the deep humiliation that burned within his ribs. All of it Six watched with amusement. His breath hitched with a half-aborted sob. His head throbbed. He didn’t think she’d ever pull something like this. Not even tickling specifically, but - any kind of blatant refusal to care for his comfort and consent. 

He was afraid even to speak again, lest she simply keep going without regard for what he said. So quickly she had made him feel unsafe to ever be vulnerable in front of her again. How was he supposed to even look at her the same? Whether she intended on hurting him or not (and Mono did still believe that she genuinely thought he had been enjoying himself), she’d crossed a line. He shivered in place, disgusted by himself, horrified by her. All he wanted was to be released, and disappear, curled up under blankets. Safe.

He raised his haggard head when he caught the sound of footsteps. Six was walking away, now. Not for the bottle, but for the table. The key! Mono’s heart leapt in his chest. Relief settled in his throbbing limbs. Just a few more seconds.. Six was coming back now! She even looked happy to— wait a minute..

There was no gold glint of the key in her palms. Only some black fabric. Had he.. Seen her walk over there? Why had she come back, if the key was still sitting on the table? 

“Six, what are you-“ Mono stammered, gaze shifting to confusion. 

Six’s grin only widened. Right, her grins couldn’t be trusted. Of course. She leaned up, angling the fabric near his eyes. Wiping his tears away?

No. Mono’s heart thudded unsteadily in his chest at a far worse realization. The black fabric was not a comfort— it was _being tied around his eyes._ Six was BLINDFOLDING him. 

The poor boy trembled in place. Not much else he could do but that, being tied up in a compromising position like this. Meanwhile, he could hear Six giggle, and suspected her to still be somewhere close to him judging by the volume. 

Before he could question her, Mono felt the telltale sensation of Six’s hands coming into place at his sides. She started in on a slow, prolonged skittering around his waist without further prompting. 

Mono gulped. Six tickled.

On with the show.


End file.
